Actors/S
S.P. Landess S.P. Landess is a television actor. He played the role of a walker on the "After" episode of the AMC survival horror television series The Walking Dead. Samantha Goldstein Samantha Goldstein is a child actress. She played the role of young Phoebe Halliwell in "The Three Faces of Phoebe" episode of Charmed. Samantha Hones Samantha Hones played the role of a Farraday girl (a prostitute) in the 1996 horror film Mary Reilly. Sammy Hadid Sammy Hadid played the role of Officer Alvarado on episodes from season five of the AMC survival horror television series The Walking Dead. Santiago Cirilo Played a character named Julio on the AMC survival horror television series The Walking Dead. Sarah-Anne Hepher Sasha Hanau Sasha Hanau played the role of young Mary Reilly in flashback scenes in the 1996 horror film Mary Reilly. Scott Michael Jefferson Scott Michael Jefferson played Guest #2 in the 2012 film Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter. He also played Louis LaLaurie in flashback scenes from four episode of American Horror Story: Coven. He was credited as Scott Jefferson in these episodes. Sean Tyler Foley Sean Tyler Foley played a male camp counsaelor in a flashback scene in the 2003 horror film Freddy vs. Jason. He was credited as Tyler Foley in this film. Sharon Peters Shawn Hatosy Shawn Thomas Played a peeing mental patient in American Horror Story: Asylum. Sherry Richards Played Jeanette on the AMC survival horror television series The Walking Dead. Spencer Doduk Spencer Doduk played a cruel child in the 2003 horror film Freddy vs. Jason. Spencer Stump Spencer Stump played the role of young Jason Voorhees in a flashback scene in the 2003 horror film, Freddy vs. Jason. Stella Thomas Stella Thomas played the role of a vampire woman in the 1970 horror film, Count Yorga, Vampire. Stephen Billington Played Mister White in Resident Evil. Stephen Boxer Steve Bowlin Played a member of Caesar Martinez' group on the AMC survival horror television series The Walking Dead. Steve Monarque Steve Monarque is a New York-based actor, director, writer and musician. He played Johnny Ventura, a streetwise kid and freelance writer who works part-time at an antiques store and who helped his store partners collect special items that had been previously cursed by the Devil, on Friday the 13th: The Series. Steve Warren Steve Warren is a television actor. He has played a zombie on different episodes of the AMC survival horror series The Walking Dead. He appeared in the pilot episode, "Days Gone Bye", and he appeared in the season two premiere, "What Lies Ahead". Steven Mayhew Steven Mayhew is an American television actor. He was born in Salt Lake City, Utah on August 15th, 1983. Steven's first work in supernatural fiction was playing a minivan teen in the "Slouching Toward Bethlehem" episode of Angel. Summer Phoenix Susan Willis Suzanne Snyder Suzanne Snyder is an American film and television actress. She was born in Park Ridge, Illinois on October 22nd, 1962. In the horror genre, Suzanne is known for playing Lisa in Night of the Creeps, gal-pal Brenda in Return of the Living Dead Part II and Debbie Stone in Killer Klowns from Outer Space. Sybil Scotford Sybil Scotford is an American film actress. Her first film work was a horror movie role in which she played a character named Judy in the 1970 film, Count Yorga, Vampire. In 1973, Sybil played a librarian in Scream Blacula Scream.